1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a electronic device with an airflow control structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A electronic device includes a plurality of heat generating components which generate lots of heat during working. The heat is discharged to an outside of the electronic device for preventing overheat of the electronic device. However, if the electronic device works under a low ambient temperature, some of the heat should be kept in the electronic device for increasing a temperature in the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.